True love a trolls story
by Butterflyruby144
Summary: Poppy and branch are happy in the troll tree until the see one face they thought they would never see again
1. Chapter 1

True love a trolls story

Chapter 1: Nightmares

It was late at night in the troll tree and everyone was having a peaceful sleep, well almost everyone. Poppy was having trouble sleeping because of a nightmare she was having.

"No stay away from me" she said.

"You can't get away from me" said a voice Poppy thought she would never hear again, it was Creek.

Creek chased Poppy into a corner and was closing in on her, but just as he was about to grab her Poppy woke up.

Poppy shot up in her bed, her heart was beating really fast, she was breathing heavily and was coverd in sweat.

Poppy had been having the same nightmare for weeks since they brought happiness back to Bergen Town, she didn't know what to do she wanted to talk to someone but who?

Thats when Poppy thought of it, the one person she could talk to, the one person who really cared about her feelings.

"I know its the middle of the night, but I can't take these nightmares anymore" she said frightend.

So Poppy got out of bed and went off to see the one person she trusted the most.

"Branch".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Comfort and love

Poppy arived at Branches pod but she knew branch was asleep but she needed to talk to someone, so she took a breath and knocked on the door. Branch woke up.

"who could that be at this time of night?" he thought.

Branch got out of bed and went to the door when he opened it he saw one troll he wasn't expecting to see

"Poppy?" he said "what are you doing here?"

Poppy knew what she wanted to tell him but while she was thinking about the nightmares she had been having the past weeks, fear was growing in her eyes she just couldn't bring herself to speak. When Branch saw the fear in her eyes he started to worry

"Poppy are you ok?" he asked with concern in his voice.

Poppy looked at Branch and then she broke down, she fell forward into his arms and sobbed hard on his chest. Branch was horrified by what happened he had never seen Poppy cry before, so he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her gently whlie rubbing her back.

"shhh Poppy its okay take a deep breath" he said trying to calm her down.

Poppy did as Branch said she took a deep breath then looked at branch with tears still in her eyes.

"Branch...I need to talk to you...about somethig" she managed to get out.

"Of course come in" Branch said as he lead her inside.

Branch lead Poppy to his bed and sat her down and he sat down beside her.

"Poppy can you please tell me whats wrong?" he asked.

Poppy took a breath and then spoke.

"Ive been having the same nightmare for the last few weeks" she said

Branch knew this was serious.

"What was it about?" he asked.

Poppy took another breath and told Branch everything.

"I was in a dark place I couldn't find my way home, it was like a cave but I was surounded by fog. Then I heard a voice, a voice I thought I would never hear again. It was Creek. Then he started chasing me through the cave I shouted at him to leave me alone but I couldn't get away. Thats when he chased me into a corner he said he was going to come back one day and when I do I'm in for it."

Poppy was really scared now and she started crying hard again.

"I don't know what to do I'm really scared"

Branch felt sorry for her, he knew he had to do something but what? thats when he thought of it the one thing that could make Poppy feel better. He put his arms around her again and rocked her gently from side to side. Then he said to her softly.

"Poppy thats a nightmare that will never come true, and even if Creek does come back I won't ever let him near you...I promise"

Then Branch started to sing to her quietly and soothingliy

" I remember tears streaming down your face when i said i'll never let you go. When all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone" but all thats dead and gone and passed tonight. Just close your eyes, the sun is going down you'll be alight, no one can hurt you now come morning light, you and I will be safe and sound"

And with that Poppy fell asleep in Branches arms. Branch smiled down at her and picked her up bridal style and carried her back to her pod. They arived at Poppy's pod and went inside Branch went over to Poppy's bed and placed her down gently. Then Branch looked down at her face she looked so peaceful as she slept. Branch placed on hand on her cheek and stroked it softly, then he leaned over her and did something that sent his heart into overload.

He kissed her.

As he parted his lips from hers he noticed a small blush on her face. He just smiled.

"I love you Poppy" he whispered

Branch was about to leave but then he started to worry. What if Poppy had another nightmare? Thats when he decied to stay for a while. He pulled up a chair and sat next to bed, as time went by he couldn't stay awake thats when he fell asleep on the bed while holing Poppy's hand.

Even though Poppy could be annoying at times Branch still loved her very much. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The return of Creek

It was the next morining and Poppy was the first to open her eyes, she felt something warm on her hand she turned to see Branch asleep while holding her hand. Poppy just smiled.

"Branch" she whisperd

Branch woke up and he was embaressed by what happend.

"Oh...uh...hi Poppy" he said nervously.

"You don't have to be like that Branch" Poppy said sweetly.

Then she placed one hand on his cheek and stroked it gently.

"Thank you for staying with me last night" She said.

When Branch heard this words he smiled tenderly, and threw his arms around her and whisperd in ear ear.

"Your welcome" he said.

(In the afternoon)

Poppy was walking home from her duties as queen, when she heard a rustling noise in the bushes, she turned around to see what it was but she didn't see anything.

"Hello?" she said.

Then she herd it again.

"Who's there?" she called again.

When she turned around again she saw someone standing in front of her it was the person in her nightmares.

"Creek?!" she shouted in horror.

"Hello my love" he said with a evil grin.

"I'm not your love anymore, you betrayed us and me" she snapped.

Creek took Poppy's hands into his.

"Poppy I don't know what your talking about but I still love you just the same" he said calmly.

"Don't lie to me Creek you know you left us all to die in that pot just to save yourself, so don't expect me to believe you did nothing" she said angrliy.

"Always so logic my queen, and your right I did leave you to die and i'm sorry I did that" he said softly.

"How dare you asked for forgiveness now?!" she snapped back at him.

Poppy was really mad now she had her hair ready to deffend herself.

"Why are you here?" she asked angrliy.

"It's quite simple my love, I came here to rule all I ask from you is to give me the crown" he said evily.

"WHAT?! i'll never give the crown to you, what makes you think I will?" she asked furiously.

Creek then came up to her with a hand behined his back.

"Because when you die you'll have no choice but to give the crown to me" he said with an evil grin.

Poppy was confused and scared at the same she started to move back. Then Creek shot his hand from behind his back and held a stange black flower. The flower shot pollen in Poppy's face. Poppy coughed and wheezed as she breathed in the pollen then passed out.

"Sleep well my love" Creek said as he walked into the shadows.

(Later)

Branch was on his way back home from visiting his friends when he heard a cough coming from the bushes, so he went to go see what it was. He was walking for a while when the coughing was getting louder, he came to a clearing and he saw a pink figure he knew very well.

"Poppy!" he shouted with horror.

Branch ran to Poppy's side and lifted her gently.

"Poppy are you ok? speak to me!" he said with worry in his voice.

Poppy began to stir.

"B-Branch?" she asked holding her hand up.

Branch grabed her hand gently and held it to his cheek.

"I'm here" he told her gently.

"What happend to you?" he asked worringly.

Poppy was about to faint again but she manage to stamper out her last thing.

"I-It was C-Creek his b-back"

And with that she blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4: To find a cure

Chapter 4: To find a cure

As Poppy blacked out Branch stared down at her horrified by what she said.

"Creek? I thought he was dead, looks like Poppy's nightmare was true" he thought

Branch placed one hand on Poppy's forehead, she was burning up with fever, he knew he had to get Poppy to a doctor right away.

"Hang in there Poppy...please" he whisperd.

Then Branch picked her u bridal style and ran to see Dr Plum. On the way Poppy was coughing hard and makeing noises, it was making Branch worried.

"Shhh its okay i'm here" he said gently.

Then Branch reached Dr Plums pod, he knocked on the door loudly. Dr Plum opened the door and saw Poppy in Branch's arms.

"My goodness, what happened?" he asked concernd.

"Poppy was attacked by Creek and now she has a fever and is coughing like crazy" said Branch.

"Lets get her inside quickly" Dr Plum said orderly.

They went inside, Branch gently placed Poppy on the bed and Dr Plum checked her over. First he listened to her heartbeat it was very soft and slow, then he opened her eyelids to look in her eyes for some stange reason they were gray, finally he checked her temperture she had a very high fever just like Branch said. Then Dr Plum came out the room with a serious look on his face.

Branch got out of his chair and ran up to him.

"Is Poppy alright?" he asked with worry.

"Branch i'm afraid I have bad news" Dr Plum said with a frown.

Branch was really worried now.

"I'm afraid Poppy has been infected by Black Bloom pollen" he said sadly.

Branch was confused.  
"What's the Black Bloom?" he asked.

Dr Plum fetched a book from off the shelf and opened it to a page with a picture of a black flower.

"The Black Bloom is a poisonus flower, if somone breathes in it's pollen they can get very sick if it's not treated they'll die in a few days" he said.

Branch froze up at the thought of Poppy diying in so little time, after what happened the other night holding her hand as she slept he didn't want to loose her.

"Is there a cure?" he asked all at once.

Dr Plum knew Branch cared for Poppy a lot so he brought himself to tell him.

"There is a cure, but it's on the other side of the forest" he explained.

Branch stood up from his chair and had a confident look on his face.

"I don't care how far it is, just tell me what and where it is and i'll find it" he said strongly.

Dr Plum put a hand on his shoulder.

"The cure is silver water, it comes from a spring deep in the ground, one sip of that water would help Poppy, but you need to hurry" he said.

"I'll find it, I won't stop untill I do" Branch said with confidence.

(Later that night)

Branch was preparing to leave he knew he would need a bottle to carry the silver water in so he fetched one of the shelf. He was about to leave when something shiny caught his eye, it was the charm Poppy made for him, it had a diamond heart on a silver chain. Branch picked up the charm and placed it in his vest pocket. He left his pod to go to Dr Plums pod so he could say goodbye to Poppy. He went inside and saw Poppy in bed, she was breathing heavily and her fever was getting worse. Branch sat on the bed and leaned over her.

"It's ok Poppy, I promise i'll come back with the cure to make you feel better but you have to wait for me I can't imagine a world without you in it" he whisperd.

He placed a kiss on her forehead and headed off to find the silver water but what he didn't know was that someone was going to try and stop him from getting to the spring.


	5. Chapter 5: The journeyMeeting Ruby

Chapter 5: The journey/Meeting Ruby

Branch was walikng through the root tunnles with only Poppy on his mind, he just couldn't stop thinking about her and the thought of her dying in just a few days sent shivers down his spine.

"I lost my Grandma, I can't loose her to" he thought.

Branch's thoughts were interupted by a stange noise, a noise that sounded like crying. Branch looked around but didn't see anyone.

"Hello?" he called.

No one answerd but the crying was getting louder as he turned at a corner. Thats when he came to a cave in the wall and what he saw shocked him. It was troll kid, she had red glittery skin and red glittery hair, she wore a pink dress with silver trimming and she was clutching her knees and crying hard.

"Um...excuse me...are you alright?" he asked.

The troll kid shot up in surprise, she moved back way from Branch in concern.

"Hey it's ok i'm not gonna hurt you" he reasured her.

Branch walked slowly up to her so he wouldn't scare her, when he came up to her he knelt down so he wouldn't seem so intimidating to the poor girl.

"What's your name?" he asked gently.

The troll kid was nervous at first but then she saw that the troll was not trying to hurt her.

"M...my name...i..is...Ruby" she said still in tears.

"Well Ruby can you tell me what's wrong?" Branch asked.

Ruby pointed to her leg.

"I scrapped my knee really bad" she said.

"Can I look at it?" Branch asked.

Ruby gave him a slight nod, Branch touched the scrape on her knee gently so it wouldn't hurt as much. Then he had an idea.

"I think I can help you" he said as he was rumaging through his bag.

He pulled out a bottle and bandages, first poured a little liquid that was in the bottle on Ruby's scrape, she winced a little in pain.

"It's okay it'll only hurt for a minute" he reasured her.

After he finished cleaning her scrape Branch took the bandages and gently wraped them around her knee. When he was done he tried to help her stand up. When she got to her feet Ruby threw her arms around him in a giant hug, this surprised Branch because when he was grey children used to stay away from him he wasn't used to it yet.

"Thank you so much mister" Ruby said cheerfully.

Branch hugged her back.

"Your welcome and call me Branch" he said.

"By the way what's a little girl like you doing in the root tunnles? your parents must be worried sick" he said with concern.

Ruby's smile turned into a frown.

"My parents don't even know i'm gone, they went to the forest they said they had to get silver water, I wanted to go with them but they wouldn't let me so when they left a snuck behind them but then I got lost in the tunnels and I guess thats how I found you" she said with saddness in her voice.

Branch was confused she said her parents had to get silver water but why?

"Why do you need silver water?" he asked.

"Well it's my sister Opal, we were picking flowers this morning when she saw a strange black one she thought she would add it to her collection but when she smelled it she breathed in the black pollen" Ruby said with tears in her eyes.

Branch felt sorry for her, he knelt down and placed a warm hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay because I know your sister will be fine, she counting on you to help" Branch said with a smile.

"Tell you what, why don't you come with me? i'm going to get silver water to I need it for a friend of mine, what do say?"

Ruby's face lit up with wonder.

"Ok" she said with a nod.

And so Ruby and Branch holded hands as they walked out the tunnels, they were off. Off to help there friends and family.


	6. Chapter 6: Keep fighting

Chapter 6: Keep fighting

Branch and Ruby kept walking until it was night, they just set up camp and got into their sleeping bags.

"Branch, can I asked you a question?" Ruby asked.

"Sure what is it?" Branch said.

"Why do you need the silver water?" Ruby asked.

Branch narrowed his eyes thinking about what to say, then he brought himself to speak.

"Well, it's for Queen Poppy she was infected by the pollen like your sister" he explained.

Ruby had a look of worry on her face.

"Oh, well you must really care about her if you went to this much trouble" she said.

Branch gave a small grin.

"Yes...I do" he said softly.

Then they both fell asleep.

(The next day)

Branch and Ruby started walking again the next day, but then they heard a strange noise.

"What was that?" Ruby asked as she grasped Branch's arm tightly.

Branch lightly pushed her away and gave her a soothing smile.

"It's okay, i'm sure it was nothing" he reasured her.

They continued walking until Branch stopped suddenly.

"What's the matter?" Ruby asked.

"What is that?" Branch said in confusion.

They both looked up and saw a giant pile of rocks in the middle of the path.

"My mom and dad didn't say anything about a mountain in the path" Ruby exclaimed.

Then Branch saw a note on the pile.

"Listen mate, take my advice and stay away from the silver water. Creek."

Branch angrily threw the note to the ground, then sat on a log.

"Great, now we'll never get to the water" he said in frustration.

Ruby slowly waked up to him.

"You know whenever I feel like giving up my sister sings me a certain song, when she sings me that song she reminds me to keep fighting until I succeed" she said with confidence.

"I could sing it if you want" she said.

Branch didn't say anything but he gave her a nod.

Ruby: "Like a small boat on the ocean sending big waves into motion like how a single word can make a heart open I might only have on match but I can make an explosion"

Ruby held out her hand to Branch, he looked up at her and rememberd what he was fighting for, "Poppy" then Branch smiled, took her hand and joined in.

Branch: "And all those things I didn't say wrecking balls inside my brain I will scream them load tonight can you hear my voice this time?"

Then they both ran up and jumped on the pile and sang as they climed.

Both: "This is my fight song take back my life song proove i'm alright song my power's turned on starting right now i'll be strong i'll play my fight song and I don't really care if noboby eles believes cause i've still got a lot of fight left in me"

Branch: "Losing friends and i'm chasing sleep everybody's worried bout me in too deep say i'm in too deep"

Ruby: "In too deep"

Ruby: "And it's been two years I miss my home but there's a fire burning in my bones still believe yeah I still believe"

Both: "And all those things I didn't say wrecking balls inside my brain I will scream them loud tonight can you hear my voice this time this is my fight song take back my life song proove i'm alright song my power's turned on starting right now i'll be strong i'll play my fight song and I don't really care if nobody eles believes cause i've still got a lot of fight left in me"

Branch: "Like a small boat on the ocean"  
Ruby: "Sending big waves into motion"

Branch: "Like how a single word can make a heart open"  
Ruby: "I might only have one match but I can make an explosion"

Both: "This is my fight song take back my life song proove i'm alright song my power's turned on starting right now i'll be strong i'll play my fight song and I don't really care if nobody eles believes cause i've still got a lot of fight left in me"

Both: "No i've still got a lot of fight left in me"

they both climbed down and Branch gave Ruby a smile.

"Thanks Ruby I needed that"

Ruby smiled back at him and held his hand.

"Your welcome"

Then they started off again, but they didn't know that someone was watching them.


	7. Chapter 7: The end of Creek

Chapter 7: The end of Creek

After they past the pile of rocks Creek left for them Branch and Ruby had more confidence then ever.

"Nothing's gonna stop us now" Ruby said happily.

Branch smiled, he was very impressed with Ruby he didn't know what it was but she had some sort off abillity to give trolls strength.

"Come on, we don't have much time" he said encourgely.

So they kept walking. Ruby couldn't stop thinking about her sister and Branch couldn't stop thinking about Poppy, the final day when they both would die just at sunset was tomorrow.

"Branch, do you think we can make it back in time?" Ruby asked.

Branch knelt down beside her and placed a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Ruby if there's one thing I know, it's that were not giving up" he said with confidence.

That's when they saw it, they came to a clearing in the forest and in the clearing was a fountain a fountain of silver water.

"We made it!" Ruby exlaimed.

"Well then lets get that water" Branch said running towards the fountain.

"Not so fast" said a voice that sent shivers down Branch's spine.

It was Creek.

"Don't even try anything Creek, your not stopping us" Branch said fearlesly.

"Yeah we need this water to help our loved ones so just stay out of our way" Ruby snapped.

"Oh I don't think you can get to it, not when you have another problem" Creek said with an evil grin.

Ruby and Branch were confused until Creek showed two adult trolls tied to a tree, two trolls that Ruby knew well.

"Mom! Dad!" Ruby shouted with tears in her eyes.

"Ruby!" the two trolls said together.

"If you go any further, these two will be taking a long trip" Creek said pointing at the trench next to them.

"What do we do Branch?" Ruby asked.

Branch was thinking of a plan to stop him, thats when he thought of it. He whisperd the plan to Ruby and she nodded her head in a agreement, she took a rock and ran away.

"Looks like your little friend is giving up" Creek laughed.

"You know Creek this plan of your's almost worked, but you forgot something" he said confidently.

"Oh yeah what's that?" Creek said grining.

Just as Creek said those words Ruby snuck up behind him and threw the rock. The rock hit Creek so hard he fell backwards into the trench.

"We keep fighting" Branch said as Creek fell to his death.

Branch ran up to untie Ruby's parents, once they were free they engulfed Ruby in a giant hug.

"Mom, Dad i'm sorry I know you told me not to come but I just wanted to help Opal" Ruby said with tears in her eyes.

"It's alright Ruby, were just happy your safe" Ruby's mother said.

Ruby smiled at her parents then ran up to Branch and gave him the biggest hug she could give.

"Thank you for saving my parents" she said smiling at him.

Branch smiled back at her and returned the hug.

"Your welcome" he said.

"Now lets get that water so we can help the others ok?" he asked.

Ruby nodded her head.

So they all went up to the fountain and got the water they needed, then they started making there way back to the troll tree.

"Poppy, i'm coming" Branch thought.


	8. Chapter 8: Saving Poppy

Chapter 8: Saving Poppy

Branch, Ruby and her parents all made it back to the troll tree, but it was almost sunset they had to hurry Ruby and her parents went home to help Opal and Branch was running to Dr Plums pod to get to Poppy.

Branch came running into Dr Plums pod.

"Dr Plum, I have the medicine" He said panting.

"Good heavens I thought you would never get back in time come, we must give this to Poppy" Dr Plum said taking the bottle.

Branch and Dr Plum came into Poppy's room, Branch was horrifide by what he saw. Poppy looked more pale then when he left and her breathing was shallow, they had to hurry the sun was almost down.

"Poppy drink this" Branch said as he tilted the bottle to her lips.

Branch managed to get the water down Poppy's throat but Poppy was still in a coma.

"I don't understand why isn't it working" Branch said with fear.

"Im afraid we might have been to late, she is leaving us" Dr Plum said sadly.

Branch froze, he looked down at Poppy as she layed there with no emotion on her face but pain. Branch started to draw tears, they ran down his cheeks and landed on Poppy's face. Then he leaned forward and placed his forhead on hers.

"Poppy i'm sorry, I trade places with you if I could I really would I really wish it was me liying there instead of you" he said sofly.

"Just please open your eyes those sweet beautiful eyes full of joy, please let me see you smile one more time" he said with tears still in his eyes.

But Poppy layed still.

Then Branch started to sing.

Branch: "You and I, were like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky. With you, i'm alive like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide. So stop time right here in the moonlight, cause I don't ever want to close my eyes. Without you, I feel broke. Like i'm half of a whole. Withou you, i've got no hand to hold. Without you, I feel torn like a sail in a storm. Without you, i'm just a sad song, i'm just a sad song"

Then his thought's were interupted by another voice, a voice that made Branch's face light up with hope.

Poppy: "With you, I fall. It's like i'm leaving all my past in silhouettes upon the wall. With you i'm a beautiful mess. It's like were standing hand in hand with all our fears upon the edge. So stop time right here in the moonlight, cause I don't ever want to close my eyes"

Branch was smiling widely as he looked at Poppy growing stonger with every word she sang. So he sang with her.

Both: Without you, I feel broke. Like i'm half of a whole. Without you, i've got no hand to hold. Without you, I feel torn. Like a sail in a storm. Without you, i'm just a sad song. You're the perfect melody, the only harmony I wanna hear. You're my favorite part of me, with you standing next to me, i've got nothing to fear"

Branch: "Without you, I feel broke. Like i'm half of a whole"

Poppy: "Without you, i've got no hand to hold"

Both: "Without you, I feel torn. Like a sail in a storm. Without you, i'm just a sad song, i'm just a sad song"

When they finished the song Branch threw his arms around Poppy and sobbed tears of joy.

"You're alive! I thought I lost you" he said through sobbs.

"Branch i'm not going anywhere" Poppy said with a smile.

Dr Plum went out of the room to give the two trolls some privacy.

"Branch there was something I wanted to give you, to thank you for staying with me the whole night and for saving my life" Poppy said with a smile.

"What is it?" Branch asked.

Poppy layed one hand on Branch's and leaned forward, their faces were inches apart but Branch didn't pull away he leand in to. And then their lips touched in a soft tender kiss. As Branch and Poppy pulled away they gave eachother warm smiles.

"I love you Poppy" Branch said meaningfully.

"I love you to Branch" Poppy said with warmth.

Then Branch pulled her close for another kiss.


	9. Chapter 9: Happy ending

Chapter 9: Happy ending

Weeks went by and Poppy was getting better and stronger, but she still needed to drink a little of the silver water twice a day just in case her fever started to come back.

(One afternoon)

Branch and Poppy were walking together through a park were other trolls were playing when they noticed a family of trolls playing catch, Branch reconized them right away it was Ruby's family they were playing together like families should. Then Branch noticed that Ruby was playing with a troll a little older than her, she had silver glittery skin and silver glittery hair, she wore a white dress with pink triming. It was Ruby's older sister Opal.

"I guess she feels better to" Branch thought.

As Branch looked at the family laughing and sharing smiles, he rememberd how his family used to do the same thing when he was younger the thought of it brought tears to his eyes.

His thoughts were interupted when Poppy tapped him on the shoulder.

"Branch are you alright?" she asked with concern.

Branch turned to look at her and he quickly wipe the tears from his eyes.

"I'm fine Poppy" he said with a smile.

"Ok, well we should proably head back it'll be getting dark soon" Poppy said pointing at the sky.

Branch nodded in a agreement and they both started walking.

But just as they were leaving Branch heard a familiar voice behind them.

"Hi, Branch" the voice said.

Branch and Poppy both turned around and saw a red glittery troll Branch new well.

"Ruby?" asked Branch.

Ruby smiled up at him while she was holding something behind her back.

"Branch do you know this girl?" Poppy asked.

"It's a long story" Branch said.

"Branch I have something for you and Poppy" Ruby said shyly.

So Branch bent down to Ruby.

"What is it?" he asked.

Ruby took her hands from behind her back to reveal two flower bracelets, one blue and one pink the same colors as them.

"There beautiful" Poppy said taking her bracelet.

"Thank you" Branch said taking his bracelet.

They both put on the bracelets, when they noiticed they had a rainbow colored cord around them.

"That rainbow cord means your strong love and you both would do anything to protect eachother" Ruby said smiling.

Branch and Poppy looked at eachother and smiled, they both leaned down to Ruby.

"Thank you Ruby, I don't know how you do it but you always manage to bring up a trolls spirit" Branch said smiling.

"You are the sweetest troll I have ever met" Poppy said smiling.

Just then Ruby's parents called, she had to go. But before she left she gave Branch and Poppy the biggest hug she could give them.

"Thank you for helping my sister" she said sweetly.

Branch and Poppy huged her back.

"Your welcome" Branch said warmly.

Then Ruby ran to her parents waving goodbye to both of them.

(Later that night)

Branch told Poppy everything about Ruby and she was happy that he had a chance to bond with a child. Then it started to get late so they both went to the bedroom, they laied on the bed and said a few things before going to sleep.

"I was afraid that I would loose you" Branch whisperd.

"Branch, it's alright cause I know when i'm in danger you'll be there for me right?" Poppy asked stroking his cheek.

"Right" Branch said.

Then he cupped her back gently and pulled her in for a soft but passionate kiss. As they broke apart Branch smiled.

"I love you Poppy" he whisperd.

"I love you to Branch" Poppy said with a smile.

Then they both fell into a peaceful sleep, especaily Poppy because now that Branch was there beside her the nightmares she had were finally gone.


End file.
